In recent years, service providers have begun providing “triple-play” services that include voice (e.g., a telephone service), data (e.g., an Internet access service), and video (e.g., a television service). A service provider may provide triple-play services to a subscriber via any number and/or type(s) of access network(s), device(s) and/or technology(-ies), such as a public switched telephone network (PSTN), a gigabit passive optical network (GPON), a coaxial cable-based network, a satellite system, a wireless system and/or a public land mobile network (PLMN).
Service providers deliver and/or provide triple-play services to a subscriber via any number and/or type(s) of customer premises equipment (CPE) devices located at the subscriber's customer premises. Example CPE devices include, but are not limited to, a very high speed digital subscriber line (VDSL) modem, a cable modem, and an optical terminal. The CPE devices distribute data received from the service provider within the subscriber's customer premises.